Dear John
by ocfan
Summary: A murder...a kidnapping...Moriarty..and those 2 famous words...Dear John...


Disclaimer: Don't own it…anything you recognize, the only thing I own is this laptop that I am typing on

_Sherlock Holmes sighed and continued looking at the dark wall in his flat, for the first time in probably his entire life he had no idea what time it was nor did he care. For being the world's only consulting detective he wanted nothing more than to be away from himself, he just wanted silence._

"John!" he screamed suddenly into the darkness

_There was no answer, there was never any answer…John hated when he interrupted him while he was sleeping especially when he wasn't there which he wasn't at the moment. There was a sudden knock on the door of the flat, Sherlock jumped from the couch and walked into the darkness to the door._

"Sherlock…love…everything alright?" asked Mrs. Hudson yawning

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson…I just can't sleep" he said slightly smiling. "No more yelling"

_Mrs. Hudson smiled at him and headed back to her flat shaking her head, she was used to his eccentricities for as long has she had known him. He could sense that it was going to be getting lighter soon, which made him happy because he just wanted noise, something to distract him…a case. He returned to the couch and faced the wall, and quickly fell asleep, that was until the door opened…he didn't hear a knock so he deduced that it was John. _

"Sherlock, there's been a murder" said Lestrade walking through the room

"That's what happens here Lestrade, just another day...give me something I can work with" Sherlock said not looking at him

"John's missing" he said "and Sarah's dead"

_Sherlock almost fell off the couch as he turned to look at the Detective Inspector, it made sense…he supposed...in fact it really didn't. John cared about Sarah and though he didn't always see eye-to-eye with her especially about him, Sarah cared about John. It was exactly the kind of thing that he was looking for; he just hoped it wasn't too late._

"I see now you are interested" Lestrade said to Sherlock who was now looking around the flat

"Never said that I wasn't" said Sherlock "Data…give me something"

_Sherlock looked panicked but didn't want anyone to see it; he grabbed John's laptop which was still on the kitchen table from the other night when he went to visit Sarah. Sherlock went to John's blog…nothing had been posted which worried him. Sherlock looked at his phone and noticed he had a text…_

"S H…PAY MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR PETS…J M"

"Moraiarty" he whispered

"What? What was that?" Lestrade asked him

"Lestrade, your talking out loud it's annoying me" Sherlock said frustrated

_Lestrade left the flat, just as Sherlock had known that he was going to do. He got dressed and headed to Sarah's flat alone; the police were there of course. _

"Freak, thought that you would show up" said Sergeant Donovan

"Thought you would at least go home and shower after such a late night" he said without emotion

"How…I told you to stop doing that" she said frustrated

_Sergeant Donovan of course knew that he was right and that she had didn't spend the night at home and received an early morning call that told her to get right over there. _

"The murder walked in…noticed John sleeping…knew that he wasn't the one he was looking for…or maybe he was…walked into the bedroom…Sarah was there….shot her…rolled her body onto the floor and where…where…under the bed…got spooked and guided John somewhere..somewhere!" he said quickly

"Lestrade, under the bed" Sherlock said

_Sherlock and Lestrade walked into the flat and noticed that there was a blood trail that no one noticed except for him of course. Lestrade crutched down and looked under the bed…there Sarah was just like deduced. Lestrade made all of his calls and got Sarah's body to the lab for a autopsy. _

"Lestrade, if I'm done here…I have someone to be" Sherlock said quickly

"Sherlock…" Lestrade said

_He was out the door with the piece of evidence that he had been waiting for, Moriarty has John in a hotel…he had dropped a card…purposely or be accident he didn't know._

**The Hotel:**

_Sherlock was correct of course he's always correct about most things, Moriarty had killed Sarah to get to him and kidnapped John because he knew that Sherlock would have to come and save John. _

"I told him people would die… he won't LISTEN!" asked Moriarty

"He doesn't listen…you should know that by now" said John quietly

"Quiet you! He should be coming…he always comes" said Moriarty

"Why are you so obsessed with him?…why did Sarah have to die?" asked John

_Moriarty pulled his gun out and pointed it at John…_

"No more questions…I'm tired now…he'll be here" Moriarty said

_John looked nervous and he ties on his hands were becoming increasingly tighter…he wished more than anything that Sherlock would come. Hours went by in silence…Moriarty looked at John who was sleeping silently, he had no idea what to do with him this time. _

"He fascinates me John…that man of yours" said Moriarty suddenly as John jumped slightly

"Where not….oh forget it" said John sighing

"You do care about him…don't you? Doctor…" said Moriarty before hearing the telltale sound of a text on his mobile phone

"I know what you've done, and I'm coming. Check the blog John…S.H."

"It was from him…but of course you already know that…he wants you to check your blog. You have 10 minutes" said Moriarty cautiously

_John looked at Moriarty; he pulled out a laptop from underneath the pillow and placed it on John's lap as he untied his hands. John looked at Moriarty as the laptop was loading his blog; he got to the site and realized that it had been updated by someone…well he knew who it was. _

Dear John…

Lestrade is doing what he can, I'm sorry about Sarah and I'm sorry that it had to end up like this. Moriarty is smart…but not too clever…he doesn't know what I know about the world. Someway I will find a way to take care of him…he will pay.

SH

"What did it say" Moriarty asked quickly

"Nothing…it was just a Dear John" he said

"So he's not COMING!...Owners always come for their pets!" Moriarty said pulling out the gun again

"Wrong…again…Jim" said Sherlock bursting in the door

"John…you okay?" asked Sherlock relieved

"Sherlock…why do you always ask him that? You know…that you're the one I'm after" Moriarty said pointing the gun at him

"Yes…I know…but you can't get me….you never will" said Sherlock walking towards John who was still tied up

_Sherlock carefully untied John…Moriarty looked at them, for some reason he wanted to let them go. His fascination with Sherlock Holmes, his obsession….they always get in the way, he wanted nothing more than to watch him breathe his last breath. _

"We have you Moriarty…we know you killed Sarah to get to me and John" said Sherlock

"You may know that…but he doesn't….they'll never find me Sherlock…and people will continue to DIE!" said Moriarty

_Moriarty slipped out of the room, and walked down the hallway…Sherlock and John wanted nothing more than to follow him but knew that Lestrade hates when he gets involved in their business…he would get to Moriarty someday…he just hoped that more people won't die in the process. _

**The Flat:**

_Sherlock and John walked back into their flat in silence, John typed a few things on his laptop and then John walked into the bathroom and started running the water for his shower…he peaked his head out of the door._

"Check your site" said John and closed the door

_Intrigued, Sherlock turned on John's computer paused for a moment and realized he changed his password. He figured it out and went on his website,_

Dear Sherlock…

Thanks….again.

JW

**I Hope You Liked It…Thanks for reading!-Lauren**


End file.
